1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving body separating device and, more specifically, to a moving body separating device which mutually separates moving bodies connected in series on an upstream side and a downstream side at a prescribed separating position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a device which mutually separates moving bodies connected in series at a prescribed position, there is known an automatic tow device of a carrying truck which runs by having a tow truck connected to a self-running carrying truck, separates the tow truck at an arbitrary position, and further tows a new tow truck at another position (see Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication Hei 7-32166 (Patent Document 1), for example). The automatic tow device of the carrying truck disclosed in Patent Document 1 is structured to have a traction metal fitting of the carrying truck collided with a collision member of a stand placed at a prescribed position to release the traction metal fitting from a connecting rod of the tow truck.
Further, there is also known a separation control device of an automated carrying truck and a loading truck running on a path, which separates the automated carrying truck and the loading truck while keeping them running (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Hei 10-24839 (Patent Document 2), for example).
With the automated carrying truck and the loading truck separation control device disclosed in Patent Document 2, separation of a separation unit provided to the automated carrying truck and a connection pin provided to the loading truck is done through controlling a connection separating controller.
Further, other than the separating devices of Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 described above, generally executed for separating a moving body on an upstream side and a moving body on a downstream side, which are mutually connected and moving in a straight-line direction, is as follows. That is, the moving body on the upstream side is fixed intentionally and an external force is applied to the moving body on the downstream side to have them separated, and fixation of the moving body on the upstream side is intentionally released to take out the moving body on the upstream side.
However, while the device disclosed in Patent Document 1 described above is structured to separate the carrying truck by colliding the traction metal fitting of the carrying truck with the collision member of the stand, there is a risk of not being able to have them collided since the collision member is located on the side of the traction metal fitting. Thus, it is not necessarily assured that separation can be done securely.
Further, while the device disclosed in Patent Document 2 described above is structured to execute separation at a prescribed position, to detect the position of the separation of the separation unit and the connecting pin by a sensor, and to control the connecting separation controller, there is a possibility of having malfunctions. Thus, it is not necessarily assured that separation can be done securely in this case, either.
Furthermore, with the separation method conducted in general, there are following issues to be solved. That is, operations thereof are such troublesome works that it is necessary to provide another device for fixing the moving body on the upper stream, and that it is necessary to conduct fixing and releasing operations thereof as well as an operation for releasing the connection of the both bodies.
It is therefore an exemplary object of the present invention to provide a moving body separating device which can securely separate connected moving bodies with a simple operation.